Maintenant, il neige en moi
by Vengeresse
Summary: « Mon amour, quand j’ai regardé dans tes yeux, j’y ai vu le reflet de mon âme. Tu m’as hanté, tu m’as blessée, j’étais flétrie, mais après, à force d’essayer, tu as réussi à m’aimer… » OS HGDM Le Retour De Vengeresse MouHaHaHa !


**...Mes doigts glissent sur le clavier comme s'ils n'avaient jamais arrêtés de le faire ici. Je me souviens même de la mise en page, espérant que ça n'ait pas trop changé ! **

**Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ! **

**(Dans la mesure où vous vous souvenez de mon pseudo...)**

**(Quoi qu'il doit pas y avoir 150 Vengeresse sur ce site ! ; - ) **

**Oui, je suis de retour ! J'ai fais le ménage dans ma vie, j'ai sombré et je suis revenue de l'ombre. Doudoudou... petite musique de X Files **

**Et j'en suis bien contente ! **

**Vous m'excuserez, je n'ai rien de mieux à vous apportez que ce OS écrit hier soir, sous une impulsion. Je suis rouillée, ça paraît dans mon écriture ! **

**Je suis en train de penser à une nouvelle fic, quelque chose avec Hermione et Draco qui tiendrait compte du 6ième tome, quelque chose qui ne tomberait pas dans les clichés habituels ( Hermione ultra canon et Draco super découpé au couteau deviennent préfet en chef et font l'amour fougueusement dans leur salle de bain commune ). **

**Pour ce qui est de cette histoire...elle m'a été inspiré par une très belle chanson d'Ariane Gauthier, une chanteuse québécoise très talentueuse et surtout, très méconnue. La chanson s'appelle** _Loin de toi_**et vous verrez, elle s'insère très bien dans le texte, j'ai d'ailleurs transcris le texte à la fin, vous comprendrez. J'ai écris la fic en écoutant en boucle la chanson, je vous conseille par ailleurs si par un pur hasard vous l'avez, de la lire avec cette chanson en back-ground. Elle est meilleure,selon moi, mais bon ...**

**Je poste ceci sans même avoir eu l'approbation totale de ma muse, Kariann. Oui,oui, ma muse. C'est pour elle que j'ai écris une fic. Parce que la nouvelle Amélie n'a pas complètement perdu celle qu'elle était ... tu devrais me voir trépigner devant mon ordinateur, j'ai si hâte que tu la lise pour vrai, que tu la commentes...Cette fic lui est donc dédiée. Merci de m'endurer envers et contre tout, merci de m'endurer quand même moi, j'y arrive plus.**

**Donc, comme vous savez tous que je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, je vous laisse lire en paix mon histoire avec ses personnages que j'ai façonné à ma façon.**

**Ahhh, vous m'avez tant manqué ! **

**Mais savez-vous ce qui me manque le plus ? Doudoudou ... musique de X-Files qui revient **

**LES REVIEWS ! **

**Si vous croyez que je vaux encore quelque chose, si vous voulez d'autres textes( parce que bien que j'ai deleté tous mes textes de mon disque dur, j'ai retrouvé mes copies originauxdansun tiroir obscur ! La joie d'écrire d'abord et avant tout sur du bonvieux papier, hein :D ) ...brefn'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ça m'encouragerait beaucoup,beaucoup,beaucoup à continuer à écrire.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et la tradition oblige : **

_**Enjoy it ! **_

* * *

**Maintenant, il neige en moi.**

« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à aller à ses funérailles? », s'exclama Ron en réajustant sa cravate rebelle.

« C'était notre meilleur ennemi ! » répliqua Hermione pour l'énième fois depuis une semaine.

_Ne laisse rien paraître, garde un visage stoïque…_

Une voix étouffée résonna derrière la porte close de la salle de bain.

« Nous devrions aller aux Trois Balais pour célébrer, plutôt! »

Ron éclata de rire ; Hermione se renfrogna. Elle alla devant le miroir brosser ses cheveux indomptables, qui malgré l'importance de la journée, n'avaient que faire de se raidir.

« Tu sais que nous serons les seuls gryffondors présents? » reprit Ron en se postant derrière elle. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et elle sursauta.

« Bien sûr que j'en suis consciente, cesse de me blâmer, ma décision est prise. Je te signale au passage que c'est toi qui tiens à m'accompagner, sinon j'y serai allé seule… », s'énerva-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

La voix d'Harry retentit encore.

« C'est une question de sécurité ! J'ai bien peur que les serpentards, éplorés par la perte de leur…chef, ne soient qu'encore plus agressifs avec toi ! »

Hermione soupira bruyamment pour leur signifier son profond agacement, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à…

Ron interrompit ses pensées en l'enlaçant amoureusement.

« Mais puisque tu as un petit copain compréhensif, tu pourras en toute quiétude pleurer sur la tombe de Malfoy sans que ses amis ne t'enterrent avec lui ! Pleurer ou rire, c'est comme tu le sens… »

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle répondit tant bien que mal au baiser farouche du rouquin.

_Ne me touche pas, je te déteste…_

Elle s'esquiva quand Harry se montra, tout propre, habillé, prêt à partir. Il les enveloppa d'un regard tendre, il croyait vraiment qu'Hermione avait trouvé son prince charmant.

_Il a peut-être raison, au fond…_

Elle se pinça les lèvres déjà meurtries pour ne pas éclater de rire. Si elle supportait les assauts buccaux de Ron, c'était bien parce qu'_il _avait voulu qu'elle le fasse…

« Bon, allons-y ! »

Ils s'assirent discrètement dans la dernière rangée. Ils ne verraient pas, mais c'est ce que voulait Hermione. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Pansy jouer à la veuve éplorée depuis _son _départ. Elle ne supportait pas la vision des Serpentards écroulés de peine, désorientés et perdus. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que les choses soient ainsi.

« Il doit avoir envie de pleurer de rage… », murmura-t-elle, se sentant elle-même en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, mon amour ? » lui glissa mielleusement Ron à l'oreille.

_Va t'en, laisse-moi seule avec lui…_

Le gong vibra. Heureusement pour Hermione, la cérémonie était sur le point de commencer. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Snape s'avança, presque gracieusement. Derrière lui flottait le cercueil de Draco Malfoy.

Et Hermione ne put contenir ses larmes.

Elle revit leurs longues heures d'amour interdites, leurs baisers volés, leur passion qu'ils consumaient en secret, parfois dans la forêt, ou chez Hagrid, ou dans les vestiaires, ou dans pendant un cour dans un …placard.

Elle entendit tous ses mots en boucle, ses je t'aime qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé, ses promesses ardentes et l'espoir qu'il avait planté en elle.

Quand Snape passa à ses côtés, il mit brièvement sa main sur son épaule.

_Il savait…_

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur qui passa inaperçu, puisqu'elle croulait sous les caresses de Ron qui tentait en vain de la consoler. Et qui avait raté, par le fait même, l'ancêtre d'accolade que Snape venait d'offrir à son élève la plus abhorrée.

Quand la dépouille arriva devant l'autel, une longue plainte se fit entendre. Le corps frêle de Pansy s'écrasa contre le pavée, elle était secouée de sanglots, de convulsions, ou des deux, Hermione ne pouvait le dire avec précision…

Elle savait par contre que la douleur de la jeune femme n'égalerait jamais la sienne.

Jamais.

Minerva et Snape lurent un discours vantant Draco, Hermione le devinait plus qu'elle ne l'écoutait. Elle pensait si fort à _lui_ qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de le voir reprendre vie grâce à sa force mentale.

On avait ouvert son lit de mort, découvrant son corps en apparence serein. De loin, il avait l'air simplement…endormi.

_C'est certain qu'un Avada en pleine tronche, ça ne défigure pas…_

Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle l'aurait aimé, même s'il avait été transformé en ogre. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, c'était suffisant. Elle n'avait rien à faire de leur différence, de leur rivalité, de leur opposition. Il avait cherché à lutter contre leur amour ; elle avait tout fait pour qu'il cède. Il…

Un silence pesant l'interrompit. Après une brève inspection des lieux, elle comprit qu'il ne faisait pas que peser, il pesait accessoirement _sur elle. _Un silence, certes, mais aussi une centaine paires d'yeux éberlués fixés droit _sur elle._

« Que…? » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

« Miss Granger, voudriez-vous venir à l'avant dire _quelques mots _? » répéta Minerva patiemment.

Abasourdie, elle hésita un moment. Avait-elle le droit d'exhumer leur mémoire, leur histoire devant tous ces gens qui nieraient son existence? Prendrait-elle le droit de démolir ce que tous pensait être les bases de leur vie ?

Non seulement elle avait le droit, mais aussi le prendrait-elle !

Elle hocha la tête et se leva, fièrement, devant l'assistance médusée.

Elle traversa la grande salle, la tête haute sous les railleries des Serpentards. Elle n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien d'autre que Draco.

Draco mort.

Elle effleura au passage sa main froide, elle le pria de lui donner assez de courage.

_Sans toi, je n'y arriverais pas…_

Elle s'avança vers ses professeurs et adressa à Snape un regard de remerciement. Comme cela devait lui peser, de laisser une sang-de-bourbe faire éclater la vérité qu'ils s'évertuaient à protéger, oh oui…

Il inclina respectueusement la tête ; elle savait que le respect dans son regard était celui qu'il portait à Draco. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, seulement elle comprit qu'il effaçait sa rancune ne serait-ce qu'une heure, pas pour elle, pour _lui_…

_Tout comme je vais parler pour toi, mon ange. _

Elle déglutit, et silencieusement elle demanda pardon à Ron avant d'amplifier sa voix d'un coup de baguette.

« Draco était mon ennemi. »

Des mots durs, qui firent rugir l'assistance.

« Draco était une personne singulièrement méchante. Il était cruel, raciste et vraiment, n'allez surtout pas croire que je l'aimais. »

Elle du attendre que les hurlements ne cessent, pour déclarer, avec une pointe de sourire dans la voix :

« Non, je ne l'aimais pas…Je l'adorais. »

Les voix se turent, un nouveau silence truffé de murmures tomba sur la salle perplexe.

« Draco avait une façon particulière de m'étreindre, il plaçait ses mains dans le creux de mes reins et m'oppressait contre sa poitrine. »

Elle s'arrêta, incertaine. Elle sonda les regards des gens. Personne n'osait croiser le sien. Ils semblaient tous embarrassés, pris par surprise. Devait-elle vraiment leur raconter? Peut-être aurait-elle du laisser Draco emporter leur secret dans sa tombe…

Son regard s'étira jusqu'à lui.

_Il profitera pour l'éternité de son dernier repos, ils ont le droit de savoir…_

« Il aimait jouer avec mes lèvres, les mordiller sans m'embrasser vraiment. Il me laissait plonger mon nez et mes mains et mes seins dans ses cheveux. Et quand je regardais dans ses yeux gris, je voyais…l'infini. »

Sa voix à elle se brisa. Elle savait que la majorité des gens qui l'écoutaient ne l'écoutaient pas vraiment, ils ne comprenaient rien du drame qu'elle leur racontait, ni du bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé, en secret, le temps d'une saison.

_De toute façon, ils se refuseront à la vérité…_

Elle descendit brusquement l'escalier et se jeta sur le corps de Draco en pleurant.

« Tu pouvais pas partir ! Me laisser seule, à quoi t'as pensé ? Maintenant, il neige en moi…À quoi t'as pensé, Draco ? »

Elle criait, et personne n'esquissait de gestes pour l'arrêter.

Elle s'agenouilla près du cercueil, calmée. Elle tenait dans sa main celle de Draco, qu'elle frictionnait, qu'elle tentait de réchauffer sans grand succès.

« Mon amour, quand j'ai regardé dans tes yeux, j'y ai vu le reflet de mon âme. Tu m'as hanté, tu m'as blessée,j'étais flétrie, mais après, à force d'essayer, tu as réussi à m'aimer… »

Elle s'assit par terre, tenant toujours entre les siens les doigts de Draco.

« J'ai attendu si longtemps que tu saches m'aimer que j'ai été punie par où j'ai pêché. J'aurai voulu que tu sois bon aux yeux de tous. J'aurai voulu que ton nom ne t'empêche pas d'être, j'aurai voulu que ton nom n'existe plus, j'aurai voulu le fracasser sur le sol et après l'oublier, que tous l'oublie… »

Elle rit doucement.

« Il a fini par te tuer. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et tendrement, elle replaça le bras de Draco au bon endroit, avant de s'adresser à la foule.

« Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas mort des mains d'un _courageux _membre de l'Ordre des Phoenix. **NON** ! Son père est venu lui rendre visite, il y a exactement une semaine. Il nous a surpris ensemble. Lentement, il a pointé sa baguette vers moi et… »

Minerva l'interrompit.

« Vous êtes certaine, Miss, que vous voulez _tout_ leur raconter? »

Elle acquiesça. Elle ne voulait pas, elle _devait._

« Il…il a demandé à Draco de me tuer. Et il a refusé. Alors, Lu…Lucius lui a dit … que j'aurai la vie sauve, mais que quelqu'un devait mourir. Et avant que nous n'ayons le temps de réagir… »

Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant brièvement la scène. Elle se désola que les sorciers rassemblés ce jour là ne puissent être frapper par la même horreur qu'elle, il lui semblait que ses mots avaient bien peu de portée contre cette image qui ne cessait de vagabonder dans son esprit, jour et nuit.

« …Et Draco était mort… » termina-t-elle dans un douloureux murmure.

« Vous deviez savoir, même si cela ne vous fera pas plaisir. Vous deviez savoir que votre héros, même s'il a protégé votre ennemie, est resté un héros jusqu'à la fin. Que votre héros…n'est plus le vôtre. C'est aussi le mien. »

Un ange passa pendant qu'Hermione se retourna paisiblement vers son amour. Elle embrassa ses lèvres froides, pour la dernière fois, devant une foule sans mots.

« Jamais je n'oublierai. Je me souviens, Draco. Et jusqu'à ce que je vienne te rejoindre, je me rappellerai. »

Elle sortit de sa cape un morceau de parchemin qu'elle glissa dans la poche de _sa _cape.

« Même loin de toi, aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je serai tienne. »

Elle l'embrasse encore, s'offrant un ultime cadeau. Elle enfouie son nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant à plein poumons son parfum boisé.

« Et loin de toi, aussi longtemps que je le serai, je t'aimerai. »

Elle ferma le couvercle du cercueil doucement, doucement, doucement…

Et même si elle ne l'avouerait que sous la torture, la dernière image qu'elle garda de son amour disparu, fut l'ombre d'un sourire qui égaya son visage inanimé…

_J'me rappelle de ses cheveux fous au réveil_

_J'me souviens aussi des derniers mots..._

_J'me rappelle les baisers fous dans l'eau_

_J'me souviens aussi des promesses jamais tenues..._

_Loin de toi en silence_

_Loin de toi immobile_

_Loin de toi sans la danse_

_De nos corps fragiles..._

_J'me rappelle les nuits remplies de nous_

_J'me souviens aussi de nos corps en grève_

_J'me rappelle les yeux fidèles après l'amour_

_Après l'amour, j'nous revois encore_

_Mordre les mots..._

_Loin de toi en silence_

_Loin de toi immobile_

_Loin de toi sans la danse_

_De nos corps fragiles..._

* * *

**Et voila, c'est déjà fini ! **

**Mais je trouve ça pas mal pour une première fic en deux ans de long silence...M'enfin, mon opinion importe peu, j'attends LA VOTRE ! **

**Moui, ça me manquait aussi, quémander des reviews, hahaha ! **

**Bon, je parle trop comme toujours ... Je vous laisse sur ça , bonne nuit, mes amours ! **

**Je vous envoie mille bisous et tout autant de câlins !**

**Amélie, aliaaaaaaaaaas Vengeresse. :-)**


End file.
